


The Further Adventures of the JRT Marines.

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack needs some help guarding his Little Danny.





	The Further Adventures of the JRT Marines.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is in response to the suggestions of getting LD a JRTerrier.

  
Author's notes: Warning: Some violence to a dog, a Colonel and a bird  


* * *

Bridget and I have been here at Casa O'Neill for several weeks. It's a sweet deal. The Boss is a good guy. He's always ready with a pat on the head or a scratch on the butt. The pup Danny is definitely smarter than the average kid. He's a soft touch and a tummy rub kinda kid; not like the little monsters that used to have me. They'd kick me for the fun of it and then go tell their momma that I bit them. I had one bad situation after another. When they dropped me off in that alley never to be seen again I was a lot happier. Believe me it was a better place to be. And then of course, it had led to the pound and then to here.

 

It had been a nice normal afternoon, until that is, I did the unforgivable.

 

I had followed the Boss into the office room. For some unknown reason he, kinda careless like, reached down and PICKED ME UP! It was so fast and so unexpected that he scared me and I lost my cool. I snapped him right on the cheek! He dropped me with a yell and I landed on my bad side and squealed in pain. Before he could say 'Bad Dog' I was running for under the bed in the kid's room as fast as I could limp.

 

After a few minutes, I could hear the boy and the man talking. I couldn't understand what they were saying. I curled up with the dust babies and started chewing my foot. I don't know why I do that, but whenever things go bad, I run to ground and chew my pad until it’s raw. Bad habit. I hate it. And right now, I'm hating me too for pulling such a stupid move.

 

In a little while, Bridget crawled under the bed with me. “What happened?” She asked worriedly.

 

“I bit him.” I reply morosely. I heard her gasp in shock. Rule number one in the good dog law is Never Ever Bite Your Master.

 

She noses over to me and licked me on the ear. “Why? Why you bite him?”

 

“I don't know. He scared me. He picked me up real fast and he scared me.” I whined and chewed on my toe harder. “I bit him on the face.”

 

“On the face!” Bridget pulled back from me in shock. 

 

“Yeah. I really messed the rug this time.” I turned and looked at her. “Maybe the pup will want to keep you anyway, after they take me back to the pound.”

 

“Oh Abbott....” she whined. 

 

“You better get out of here. I don't want them to drag you with the same leash.”

 

She whined piteously for me and then crawled out from under the bed, leaving me alone to face pack justice.

 

“Hey, here's Bridget.” It was the Boss. “Maybe the little guy went to ground in here.”

 

“What are you gonna do, Jack?” I could hear the pup. He was worried too.

 

“First I'm gonna drag him out from...” I could hear him grunt as he got down on his fours to peek at me. “Under the bed and see if I hurt him. That was a long fall for such a little guy. I hope he's okay.” 

 

He reached up and under into my dark hidey hole and grabbed me by my long uncut tail. It was one of the reasons that no one had ever wanted me. I slid across the wooden floor as I was slowly, gently brought out into the daylight. Once revealed, I rolled over and looked up worriedly at him. He wasn’t holding anything to hit me with. I was confused.

 

“Hey little guy, are you okay?” He asked softly and ran his hands over my legs and ribs. “I know I heard you yelp when you hit the ground. Anything broken?”

 

I tried to wag my tail but he still had hold of it. 

 

He gently rolled me over and pressed on my ribs. I had to whine. That hurt.

 

“Okay, looks like some bruised ribs, boy. Let's get you up where I can look at you better.” He very carefully lifted me up and put me on the soft bed. He rubbed me on the belly and tested my side again. I cried out again much to my mortification. 

 

“Okay, Abbott. I think you'll be okay without a vet.” He rubbed his cheek where there was a red mark. “And don't worry about the nip, we'll call it even.”

 

“What happened, Jack?” Danny pup asked worriedly. “Is he okay?”

 

“Well, he came into the office with me and I picked him up. I must have scared him because he bit me in the face.” He pointed at the red mark I'd left right below his eye on the cheekbone. “Then I dropped him. It was my fault. Me, of all people, should know not to startle someone that has been abused.”

 

I ducked my head, tucked my tail and started to chew on my paw again. 

 

“Hey, we'll have none of that Abbott. No toe chewing allowed. Come on, let’s go down stairs and get some hot dogs out of the fridge. We can go outside and crank up the old grill.” He chuckled and rubbed me gently on the ears. “Hey, its okay. We both screwed up. Let's go make up over dinner.”

 

-0-

 

Later that evening, we were all in the big den with the noisy box on. I was lying up by the Boss still trying to apologize and Bridget was down on the floor with Danny. Suddenly, from the big fire pit in the wall, a black shape came flying out of the hole. 

 

It came so quick and quiet, none of us heard it. It made a low pass at the pup and came up over the couch. Danny squealed and rolled away on the floor. The Boss made a dive for the kid. I jumped up at the thing but I didn't get much height cause of my side. Then I saw this white streak flying towards me. I ducked and covered until the shadow passed me. That Bridget had come up off the floor, jumped over me, hit the back of the couch and launched herself at the intruder. I watched with pride and envy as she grabbed the critter out of the air and came down on the floor on all four of her dainty paws. She crunched down hard and the interloper gave one little squawk.

 

The Boss had checked his pup over to be sure he was okay, then he headed over to where Bridget was standing with a mouth full of black feathers.

 

“Here Bridget, here good girl, give me the bad thing.”

 

Oops, my hero evidently had a few ghosts of her own. At the word bad, she dropped her ears and tail, ducked underneath him and headed for the stairs. But Danny beat her there and cut her off at the pass.

 

“Here, Bridgee. Good doggy. Let me have the birdy, okay?”

 

She stopped right in front of him and spit out the little carcass wagging her 4 inch tail in satisfaction. The Boss came up behind her and picked it up in a paper towel. Bridget looked at him shyly while Danny held her gently.

 

“Hum, it’s a chimney swift.” He glanced over at the fire pit in the wall. “Well, Miss Bridget that was an amazing feat of aerial interception. Poor thing never stood a chance against our Death Glider Defense dog.” He reached down and ruffled Bridget's ears. “You know Danny, we’ve got two great little dogs but they both have issues.”

 

The pup nodded. “She was happy until you said the word bad, then she got scared and ran away.”

 

“Yep, and Abbott has been good as gold until I scared him when I picked him up too fast and he panicked.” The two of them looked at the two of us.

 

“I know when I was left alone the first time, I didn’t trust anyone.” Danny said softly. “I got hurt and scared too. Then when I got turned back into a child, I was frightened that it would happen again…that no one would know what to do with me.” He looked up at the Boss. “But you rescued me, Jack. I know I’m safe now. We just have to make them feel safe too.”

 

The Boss looked at him for a long time then hugged him. “Ya know for a kid, you’re awfully smart.”

 

If the pup had been a real dog, he would have wagged his tail. But instead he grinned and said. “Yes, Jack, I am.”

 

Then the Boss looked down at Bridget where she was wrapped in Danny’s arms. “And you are a really really Good Dog!”

 

She was positively glowing in his praise and was wagging her tail so fast it was nearly invisible. Danny giggled. The Boss laughed, stood up and headed off to the kitchen announcing ‘it was time for cookies for everyone’.

 

I sat quietly on the couch. I was exhausted and my ribs did hurt just a little. What a day it had been. I had broken the cardinal rule of never biting the Boss and I had been graciously forgiven. Bridget had come through with an unbelievable athletic feat while performing our sacred duty of guarding the house from an unwelcome interloper. The JRT Marines had succeeded in spite of ourselves.

 

It had been a very good day.


End file.
